


Deception

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a disagreement, it's a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 032307 Prompt #2 _Trouble in Paradise: 'Okay. Now tell me what you really think.' Include this scathing, time-tested, snark-tastic line somewhere in your fic, and you'll be my hero._

"Oh. Well then. Tell me what you _really_ think. While you're at it." Dick crossed his arms and scowled.

His idea was good. Better than good. Robin was ready to fly. Could, would, and he'd make the perfect foil.

"I think ill-conceived. At best." The cowl and shadows revealed nothing. Batman's voice, even less, cold appraisal, cold dismissal.

All he had to do was drop first. Zip-line over the bad guys' heads, create a diversion--a streak in green and yellow and red--and Batman could clean up behind him.

"I can do this! I'll be _fine_." He set his jaw to match and jerked his arm through the air.

Batman grabbed it, yanked him close.

"They have guns. They _will_ fire. You won't because I can't let you." Blue eyes glittered, hard and determined, desperate and afraid in their lapis depths.

"Oh." Dick relaxed, leaned briefly into Batman. Smiled, tip-toe kiss on the cheek. "You could have just told me, you know," he whispered along Batman's neck.

Batman held his biceps, squeezed, hard and determined, the wraith of a smile, relieved. He wanted them to throw smoke grenades then land in the center of the warehouse. Together. Robin nodded, spun on his heel and started for the skylight.

That, he could do.


End file.
